Désir
Désir(デジル Dejiru) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance He is a pink-themed Dōji with light pink medium-length wavy hair and large, white antennae-like transparent visors frame the outside edges of either of his eyes, which are red with blue pupils.The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless black leotard, and a white divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of similarly pink fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a small dark circle located near the base, with two detached vertical lines rising upwards from this point, resembling a rabbit. Outwardly, two pink, large and angular mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn’t human and unusually, another mechnical structure is also present on his waist towards his back. This component takes on a largely spherical form, with two further protrusions attached to the side of the main segment, that resembles a rabbit's tail. In his human form, Désir wears a light colored suit with a collared button-down shirt underneath. With this, he wears a pair of oxford shoes with leather straps wrapped around them, also a pair of dangle earrings, that resemble his visors, in both ears.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 21, page 45 Personality While Désir has a charismatic way of speaking, especially to his master, it is really part of his manipulative, controlling personality. He is also rather confident with his abilities, trying every attack he has in order to beat Service and is rather fiery in battle. Relationships Sumako Miyoshi A 27 year old elementary school teacher that has been the master of Désir throughout the 21st century, who greatly loves him. Désir is aware of her affections, and useS it to his adventage to take the dominant role in their relatioship. Like Vice, he's the one that gives orders to Sumako, by often threatening to abandon her if she doesn't do as he says. However, he does it in a more subtle and charming way. Abilities As Désir is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. *'Ability Cancel': Désir is capable of completely and instantaneously nullifying the effects resulting from the abilties of any other Dōji within a distinctly specified three meter sphere, presumably as long as the effect does not originate from the Dōji itself (since Ultimo was able to use his powers to send Yamato Agari back through time despite being in the presence of Désir). Unfortunately; the indiscriminate nature of this technique means that even advantageous effects cast by allies are still rendered void, as long as they are confined within the limited area, even those originating from either Vice or Ultimo are not exempt.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 12, page 12 Karakuri Henge *Désir has demonstrated the ability to perform a currently unnamed transformation that reforms the entirity of his right forearm into the shape of a greatly simplified axe, composed from a single straight yet sharp edged blade, which bears a distinctive three tomoe symbol near its hilt. Despite the crudeness of this implement it still remains rather effective, easily severing the head of Slow and the torso of Pardonner with only a single swipe required for each. Trivia * His name, Désir, is the French word for "Lust", relating to the aspect of his vice that involves intense or unrestrained sexual craving and passion, or bloodlust. * The emblem present on the fabric extending from his sash and frames over his eyes seem to suggest that his abilities are associated with a rabbit. * Desir has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female. Regardless, Désir has finally been verified as a boy due to Chapter 21. References Quotes *''Impossible! How can that little bird defeat my rabbit?!'' *''How can this be?!'' *''Don't listen to their words, Miyoshi! If you do, we will get in serious trouble! Just watch me and do nothing else...got it?!'' *''What?!'' Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji